Alone
by bionic4ever
Summary: Steve is getting married.  A very steamy tale for the OscarJaime fans.....!  Special thanks to the members of The Bionic Project for their feedback and support.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

Chapter One

It had been a perfect wedding. In a pearl-gray tux with formal tails, Steve had never looked more handsome. The bridesmaids sparkled in dresses the color of polished silver and the bride was ethereal in her custom-made gown with silver gossamer threads woven through the veil and train.

The OSI 'family' was seated in the entire back row, where they were least likely to attract attention. Almost all of them had been offered roles in the ceremony, but the nature of their careers made it impossible to guarantee their availability, and they'd all been forced to respectfully decline. Fortunately, they'd all been able to clear their schedules (some at the very last minute) to attend the festivities.

_She _slipped in at the very last possible moment, sitting on the end of the row, slightly apart from the group – _alone._ Oscar noticed that her eyes, although clear and dry, were red-rimmed and her face was very pale. Was she alright? There was no time to find out. Oscar was an expert at reading people, but she wouldn't meet his eyes – or anyone else's.

When the minister asked for any objections, Oscar saw that she was biting her lip resolutely and staring into the distance at nothing. When the newlyweds kissed and were presented to the assemblage, her sharp intake of breath (only audible if you were really paying attention) was the only clue to her deep, overwhelming sense of distress. Where was her husband, and why wasn't he here for her to lean on? Oscar's heart broke at the thought of the pain and inner turmoil she must be dealing with – all alone.

- - - - - -

He looked for her at the reception, searching the huge dining room and the cavernous ballroom without success. As he made his way through the receiving line, Oscar happened to look up and notice, through the over-sized plate glass windows, the stream that ran across the grounds back behind the country club. Stream...water...suddenly, he knew where to find her. Once he'd offered his heartiest good wishes to the bride and groom, Oscar slipped unnoticed out the rear door.

He found her at the very edge of the property, staring out at the water with her back to the huge building as if she was trying to shut out the memory of what had just taken place there. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself in a futile attempt at self comfort and Oscar saw that her shoulders quivered slightly; she was crying. Alarmingly, she didn't hear him approach and he didn't want to startle her, but he couldn't bear to see her suffering – and so very, very alone.

"Jaime...?" he said, very softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm alright," she whispered, without turning around.

"I don't even _almost _believe that."

Jaime turned around slowly, her arms falling to her sides in a gesture of pure helplessness. She could barely see through the torrents of silent tears. "I thought...I thought I'd be ok...with this...didn't think it would affect me, but..." Her sobs took her voice and she turned back toward the water.

Oscar couldn't help it; she was in pain. He moved to Jaime's side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Jaime, where's Chris? Why isn't he here with you?"

"Chris and I separated about three months ago," she answered in a flat voice.

"I'm so sorry, Babe; I had no idea -"

"No one knows yet. We...didn't wanna say anything 'til we knew for sure...what we were gonna do." Jaime took a deep, shuddering breath. "I filed the divorce papers last week."

Oscar was completely stunned. A double-whammy: losing her husband _and_ having to watch Steve marry someone else. Without thinking about it, his hand drifted onto Jaime's back, moving in a soft, tender rhythm. Jaime leaned toward him, ever-so-slightly; his touch was warm and felt so comfortable.

"Today was really hard on you," he empathized.

"Yeah, it was. Sort of like losing both of them, you know?" Jaime's voice broke off in a little, plaintive cry as she tried mightily to gain control of her emotions.

"I know."

Oscar's voice, so close to her, made Jaime tremble inside, but not with fear. It was something else entirely...but this was her boss, and she forced the errant thought away.

"You can't deal with all of this alone, Babe," he told her quietly. Then, as though he was reading her mind, he continued. "For now, forget about Oscar Goldman; I left him back at the office. This is Oscar - your friend – talking, and I have two waterproof shoulders, no waiting."

"I'll...be ok," she insisted, not so convincingly.

Oscar grasped both of Jaime's shoulders and gently but firmly turned her body around so she was facing him. One look into his kind (loving?) eyes was all it took, and Jaime broke down completely. Oscar eased her head onto his shoulder as her body shook with the pain she'd tried so hard to ignore. His arms moved easily to encircle her, pulling her closer, and her vulnerability – something she never let him see in the office - touched him deeply. When her soul-wrenching sobs had quieted to softer tears, she tilted her head back and looked at him questioningly. One gentle hand brushed the last few teardrops from her face and their eyes met in a context they'd never known between them before.

The feeling was startling, and electric. Neither was sure what to make of it, or what to do about it, but they were definitely not willing to let it go. "Would you feel more comfortable talking in my limo?" he suggested. "It's a bit more private. My driver is at the reception and won't even be looking for me for at least a couple more hours."

Jaime nodded her agreement. It would be good to talk, and – although she tried not to acknowledge it – his arms around her felt so very right.

- - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The limo was practically a small apartment on wheels – precisely what one would expect for Oscar Goldman. The lushly upholstered, well-cushioned seats were separated from the driver's section by one clear glass window and a second pane of smoky glass that moved up and down by command, for the times when privacy counted. There was also a mini-bar, a small refrigerator and a full stereo system. Behind this section, hidden by another darkened window, was a mysterious third, unseen area.

Oscar helped Jaime climb inside then seated himself next to her, less than a cushion's distance away. She seemed calmer now, but whether it was due to his ministrations or if she was simply all cried out, he didn't know. He reached into the mini-fridge for a bottle of wine, produced two glasses seemingly out of nowhere, filled them and handed one to Jaime. "Maybe this'll help," he suggested.

Jaime was nearly struck dumb. How had he known exactly what she wanted? "Thank you," she told him, smiling just a little. "When did you learn to read minds?" Oscar's eyes seemed so different from his 'office' eyes. Jaime suddenly longed to dive in, delve deeper and discover what hid behind those eyes. She could feel man/woman trying to take over where boss/operative left off, and it felt...good.

"Jaime, I'm so sorry about you and Chris," Oscar said in a low, silk-like voice. "Is there anything I can do? If you need to talk, I'm a very good listener."

Jaime took a deep swallow of the wine. "Chris accused me of cheating," she admitted.

"There's no way; you couldn't -"

"No, I couldn't. He called it 'emotional cheating' – said I was really still in love with Steve."

"Are you?"

"No! Steve and I resolved things a long time ago. If I'd had even the slightest doubt, I never would've married Chris." She took another long drink before the next words came spilling out. "I...really loved him, Oscar."

"Past tense?"

"He pretty much killed those feelings for me."

Once again, Oscar saw tears form in Jaime's eyes. He reached over and gently brushed these away before they could fall. His hand lingered on her cheek, savoring the softness of her skin and the beauty in every curve of her face. Had her eyes always looked like that, with glowing flecks of emerald, blue and gold? He found himself locked into the gaze the same way that Jaime was, as surely as if they were both magnetized.

Jaime scarcely dared to breathe. Oscar's hand on her face sent shivers through her entire body, a feeling she knew she shouldn't allow, but she couldn't help herself and leaned her head just slightly into his touch, very subtly rubbing her cheek into the warmth of his palm.

Oscar felt her responding, and his heart skipped a beat. _Oscar Goldman _knew this shouldn't be happening – he shouldn't be giving in and allowing it – but Oscar couldn't resist a need that was growing stronger than both of them put together. His fingers drifted languidly through Jaime's hair as his hand slowly moved to her shoulder, resting there briefly before traveling down her arm with a touch so light and tender that Jaime sighed deeply and shifted her body closer to his. Oscar's hand made its way around her waist, and they seemed to be breathing in perfect unison.

"Jaime..." he whispered, unable to look away from eyes that he could feel all the way down to his soul. His other arm joined the first one, and he realized that – for the first time in far too long – he had a beautiful woman in his arms. He _wanted _her, _needed _her, and yet knew this was dangerous territory. When Jaime felt him _really _holding her, the space between them closed to a mere sliver and she couldn't stop her own hands from their journey across Oscar's strong shoulders, down onto his chest.

Oscar pulled back a bit – much more than he wanted to – and looked at Jaime with dark, serious eyes. "I brought you back here to talk," he said reluctantly. "I wanted to help, not take advantage of the situation and cause you more pain."

Jaime smiled, a real one this time, and traced his lips with the tip of her finger. "I wouldn't exactly call this painful..." She nestled deeper into his arms. "You know, I've always wanted to meet the _real _Oscar Goldman. Might even improve our working relationship," she added playfully, "if we were...better acquainted. It would feel awfully good to just relax, wouldn't it?" With a sly grin, she loosened Oscar's tie, removed it and fingered the collar of his dress shirt.

"You just lost your husband..." Oscar murmured, his resolve slipping quickly away as Jaime opened the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Which frees me to try something new...something I've wanted since the first time I saw you." Jaime's eyes were blazing with desire, and Oscar couldn't stand it a second longer.

Complications and consequences no longer mattered. Their faces were just inches apart, their eyes wide with the realization and excitement of what was now becoming inevitable. When their lips first met, the heat of the feather-light contact erased all further doubt. Soft nibbles soon gave way to ravenous exploration as the first kiss deepened into something far more serious.

"I think it's time for you to see what's behind door number two," he told Jaime when they surfaced for air. Oscar reached back and pressed a button, lowering the smoked glass that closed off the third section of the limo.

Jaime gasped at what she saw, and Oscar smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Very nice," Jaime said, suitably impressed. The glass wall had disappeared, revealing a platform bed, equipped with silk sheets, soft blankets and a mountain of pillows – a bedroom on wheels. "It's very..._you_."

"I had it made to avoid sleeping in hotels when I'm working," he told her. "You're the first woman to ever see it."

From the soft, gentle tone of Oscar's voice and the look in his eyes, Jaime knew this was no Love Den; Oscar was telling the truth. "Should I take an oath of secrecy?" she joked.

"Maybe later." Oscar drew her closer, beginning a trail of whispery kisses that traveled from behind Jaime's ear, around her neck, down to the base of her throat, then all the way across the V-shaped neckline of her dress. Jaime gasped as each touch of his lips lit trails of fire across her skin. She began to squirm in his arms, moving her body closer and moaning softly when Oscar lifted his head for another long look into her eyes.

"Don't stop..." she pleaded.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked gently. Jaime had his suit coat unbuttoned at near-bionic speed, pulling it backwards over his shoulders, where it came to rest on a seat cushion.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Because this isn't casual for me; it's not something I take lightly."

"Good," Jaime told him. "Neither do I. Oscar, I've wanted to be with you from the first time I met you, but there was always something or someone that made it impossible. Now...it's possible...if it's what you want, too."

Oscar kissed her, long and hard, before answering. "I can't tell you how badly I want that, Babe. It has to stay out of the office, of course -"

"Let's negotiate terms later," she said lightly. Something about being the first woman he was inviting into his inner sanctum made it seem sweet instead of sleazy, and she simply couldn't hold back or wait another second. Jaime began working on the remainder of his shirt buttons, melting into his bare chest as he unzipped the back of her dress in one easy motion.

Oscar lifted her in his arms, up over the top of the seats, placing her carefully on the bed and leaving her dress behind. Jaime tugged impatiently at his belt buckle and zipper, tossing the pants over to join his abandoned suit coat. As Oscar removed the last few bits of her clothing, Jaime luxuriated in the feel of the fine, imported silk against her bare skin. They began to eagerly explore each other, taking in every detail as only two Intelligence people could do. Oscar found every spot where Jaime had ever dreamed of being touched (and a few more), lighting tiny bonfires of passion with his hands and then his warm, soft tongue.

Jaime couldn't help crying out softly as her desire rose to a volcanic pitch. She _**Wanted. Him. Right. Now**_. Oscar grinned, and his lips returned to meet Jaime's in a light, almost teasing kiss. He wanted her just as badly, but he was in no hurry, savoring the moment and the beauty and passion of the woman beside him. She ground her body against him, desperately seeking more contact, and Oscar gave her a low growl of desire before completely devouring her mouth with his own, kissing her more deeply than she'd ever been kissed before and sending waves of pleasure rippling through her whole body.

Oscar held Jaime tightly in his arms and, never breaking lip contact, pulled both of their bodies into a roll, gently positioning himself on top of her. Their eyes met and their ragged breaths were exactly in sync as their bodies and souls joined together as one. The union was tender and overwhelmingly passionate. Time seemed to stop and the rest of the world no longer existed while Jaime and Oscar became completely immersed in each other.

When it was over, they stayed blissfully entwined together, allowing reality to creep back in very slowly. "I don't wanna go back out there..." Jaime whispered. "This is so comfortable."

"Well," Oscar suggested, "I could press this button over here, and my driver's key wouldn't work in the lock."

Jaime laughed, sounding almost musical to Oscar's ears. "Just leave him stranded, huh? He'd probably call the Secret Service, trying to find you."

Oscar brushed his fingertips lightly across her body, not wanting to lose this new closeness. "Do you have a car here?"

"No; I took a cab right from the airport. Didn't even stop at the hotel first."

"And you don't need to do that now, either. I know a much _warmer _place for you to spend the night."

Jaime grinned, propping her head up on one elbow. "And tomorrow morning, when I have to stop at OSI and check in with my boss?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure your boss will be very understanding."

- - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

"How was the honeymoon?" Jaime asked as she and Steve waited in Oscar's office for Oscar to return with the maps they'd need for their latest assignment.

"Wonderful," he told her, smiling at the memory before suddenly turning very serious. "Jaime, I heard about you and Chris; I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jaime shook her head. "Thanks anyway, though. Some things just aren't meant to be, I guess," she said softly, as Oscar rejoined them. "And others...are."

"But are you alright?" Steve persisted.

"Steve, I think that finally, for the first time in a long time, I really am." She took the maps from Oscar, and as she and Steve headed out the door together, she turned back, sharing a quick wink with the one person who knew that Jaime was no longer alone.

END


End file.
